Don't judge a book by its cover
by victoriastberry
Summary: El es el tipico hombre que solo quiere mostrarse como un soberbio, y popular. Ella se muestra competitiva y siempre queriendo ganar por sobre todas las cosas, pero solo ellos saben que lo que muestran no es lo que son y solo ellos se daran cuenta de lo que el otro esconde. #Smytheberry
1. Chapter 1

Hola, nueva en esto, mi nombre es victoria, super fan de glee, y super mega fan de ! pero me gustan todas las parejas en las que este Rachel. Y siempre me gusto la pareja de Sebastian con ella. Asique no esta mal dejar volar la imaginacion un poco. La historia se situa cuando sebastian aparece en sus vidas como capitan de los Warblers

Este fic va a tener de todo. Es un poco Finchel al principio pero casi nada.

Aclaraciones: MENORES DE EDAD ABSTENERSE. tiene contenido un poco subidito de tono.

Glee no me pertenece.

fanfic.

Despues de la peque a charla que Blaine y Rachel tuvieron con Artie, y como este los insito a perder su virginidad para actuar mejor en West Side Story, ellos se van confudidos, y pensativos.

Rachel: No puedo creer que Artie nos halla pedido hacer ...eso...creo no lo necesitamos para actuar y cantar bien...somos geniales asi como estamos. o no?

Blaine...no lo se...es simplemente una locura pensar en perder nuestra virginidad por un papel en una obra para glee...es algo importante y debe darse con amor...ser especial...pero aun asi estoy dudando...Dios..odio a Artie en este momento...no puedo simplemente decir..hey Kurt hagamoslo para que yo actue mejor el viernes...

Rachel: jaja, lo se, yo tampoco quiero eso...es horrible pensarlo...solo dejemoslo asi...si pasa que sea por amor, si no igual brillaremos el los mejores.

Blaine: en eso estamos de acuerdo...hey rach, estaba pensando en ir a visitar a mis amigos en Dalton, y bueno kurt esta muy ocupado, quieres venir.?..seguro nos reciben con una cancion...eso siempre pasa.

Rachel: Seguro, me encantaria conocer a la competencia en forma pacifica, ellos no son vocal adrenaline.

Blaine: seguro que no, aunque nose como sera el nuevo capitan, dicen que es bastante soberbio..ya veremos. vamos?

Rachel: vamoos!

Cuando estaban llegando a rachel le llega un mensaje:

-Rach, quieres ir al bar nuevo esta noche, luego podriamos ir a casa mama y papa no estan ;). Te amo. Finn

-Bueno, estare lista a las 8. te amo

Cuando Blaine y Rachel llegaron a Dalton, el comienzo de Uptown Girl empezaba a sonar, se sonrieron y Blaine guio a Rachel y ambos corrieron hasta el salon donde estaban los Warblers...al entrar, uno de ellos estaban cantando, y al ver a Rachel quedo un poco asombrado por su belleza, entonces decidio cantar la cancion alrededor de ella, y todos los demas lo siguieron, pero en un momento alguien le interrumpio la cancion para cantarla, era otro warbler, alto, ojos verdes, nariz perfecta, y el tambien le canto a ella, porque en ese momento, viendola, estaba empezando a cuestionar su sexualidad, quizas si le gustaban las mujeres, quizas le gustaba ella, aunque recien la conocia, y era muy arrogante para aceptarlo.

Para cuando la cancion termino todos incluso Blaine estaba parados frente a Rachel, y ella sonriendo y totalmente sonrojada.

Nick: Blainee que bueno que viniste, pero mas bueno aun por la bella chica que trajiste contigo...preciosaa me llamo Nick, y tu eres?..

Rachel: Rachel.. Rachel Berry

Nick: Bu...

Sebastian: Yo soy Sebastian Smythe, nuevo capitan de los Warblers, sabia que te conocia de algun lado linda, pero tu belleza no dentendra que les ganemos en las regionales.

Rachel: Bueno si sabia que eras bastante arrogante, pero no te apresures, si quieres ganar, puedes practicar mas y hablar menos.

Nick: Yeahh! asi se calla a Sebastian, sin ofender amigo, y dime linda, vinieron a espiarnos, a visitarnos o a que me conozcas y aceptes una cita conmigo.

Rachel: primero, vine solo a acomp ar a Blaine que vino a visitarlos, y segundo tengo novio.

Sebastian: Siempre eres asi de respondona?...sabes tu y yo no somos tan distintos. y ademas debo confesar, tu y blaine son super hot...si no hubieras venido seguiria siendo gay, pero creo que soy bi y puedo manejar un trio si quisieran...

RacheL: En tus sue os Smythe...

Blaine: chicos, chicos ya basta, y Sebastian, rach tiene razon en tus sue os, ambos tenemos novios y somos muy felices, no somos uno mas de tus blancos, y si te preguntas como lo se, bueno tengo informantes tal como tu.

Sebastian: Bla bla bla, van a venir a mis pies, pidiendo un poco de mi, bueno parando un poco todo esto, hoy los warblers van a ir al bar nuevo, si quieren pueden ir, ustedes y eso que llaman novios.

Blaine: haciendo que no escuche eso ultimo, acepto Kurt y yo iremos...

RacheL: Bueno yo ya iba a ir de todas maneras con mi novio, asique los veo alla.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiii!...bueno la verdad es que por mas que intente hacer los capitulos mas largos no puedo, tardo en escribirlos y prefiero que sean mas cortos pero seguidos.

En fin me di cuenta que en el capitulo anterior no comente mucho como es mi realidad glee, en si, todo esta igual, nada mas que sufriran algunos cambios los personajes en estos capitulos, como finn siendo malo, new direction elegiendo de que lado estar, o pezberry friendship, pero bueno ya estoy adelantando mucho y no es mi intencion...

Espero que todo esto les guste y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias! :)

Don't judge a book by its cover capitulo 2

La realidad era que Sebastian podia ser muy malo con su lenguaje muy soberbio y engreido, pero esto era solo una mascara, el no queria que nadie ni nada lo humille ni haga mas da o del que ya habia sufrido toda su vida. Sus padres lo abandonaron a el y a su peque a hermana cuando eran muy peque os, ya casi ni recordaba sus caras, su abuela y su tia paterna se hicieron cargo de ellos, le dieron todo lo que necesitaban, incluso vivieron mucho tiempo en Paris para que sebastian y su hermana Melody tuvieran una mejor educacion y se alejaran de todo lo que les hizo al cumplir el sus 14 a os volvieron porque el asi lo pidio y a Melody de 8 a os no le importaba donde estar si era con su familia. El crecio fuerte sabiendo todo lo q habia pasado, tuvo algunos problemas en sus escuelas porque los demas nunca veian a sus papas y ademas siempre sospecharon de que era gay y se burlaban y el terminaba en peleas o cosas asi. Asique el decidio que nunca mas nadie se iba a burlar de el, el siempre iba a ser el mejor y de vuelta en su ciudad natal, cuando empezara el secundario el seria el mas popular y tendria el respeto de todos. Solo que no a todos les gusta los soberbios. Asi fue que cuando volvieron su tia lo anoto en Dalton, y enseguida a el le encanto nadie juzgaba a nadie, habia mas chicos gays y nadie le hacia problemas por eso, al contrario parecia ser el chico mas hot de toda la escuela, y asi se gano su fama, rondando en varias habitaciones. Sus verdaderos amigos el club glee de Dalton, los warblers, lo apoyaban y enseguida se volvio la voz lider de ellos, el ahi podia ser mas el, aunque nunca dejo sus comentarios de mas.

KUrt y Rachel se encontraban en la habitacion de ella, viendo que elegir para que ella luciera bien, luego de mucho buscar kurt encontro un vestido perfecto, negro con blanco, que mostraba realmente sus buenas curvas, y unos zapatos con taco que nunca imagino que rachel podria tener.

Kurt: OMG rachel!, como es que nunca los usaste?!, o como es que acaso estan en tu armario, es decir, lo unico que siempre vi son esas polleras y sueteres de tu bisabuela que tienes obsesion con ponerte, y esos zapatos q solo hacen parecerte mas enana. acaso fue una hada madrina de la moda que te dejo esto indicando el camino que debias seguir o que?

Rachel: Nose como tomar lo que acabas de decir, pero fueron un regalo de mi papa, cuando tuvimos un casamiento hace un tiempo y bueno solo los use ese dia.

Kurt: Hoy sera el segundo definitavente, ve a cambiarte que despues te peinare y demas, y creo que la semana que viene tu y yo iremos de shopping. motivo: Rachel 2.0

Cuando rachel termino de vestirse, salio del ba o y para eso Puck, ya estaba ahi, de mas esta decir que Puck, era algo asi como su mejor amigo, hermano mayor,etc.

Puck: Demonios Berry, donde estuviste toda mi vida?, estas super hot!...por favor ahora ya no puedes volver a esos sueteres, las polleras por mi estan bien, dejan poco a la imaginacion.

Kurt: Gracias Puckerman, es toda mi creacion.

Rachel: Jaja Noah, gracias!...ustedes creen que a finn le gustara?...es decir creo que hoy es la noche...

Puck: woooow berry mucha informacion, estare abajo comiendo algo, pueden hablar de eso con porcelana.

Kurt: Rachel berry, estas haciendo todo esto solo para tu noche especial?..algo imagine sabiendo que hoy mama y papa no estaran. pero estas segura rach?...es decir es algo muuuy importante, yo aun no lo hice con Blaine tampoco. rach...no sera todo esto por el musical no?

Rachel: Bueno no 100% pero si, digo si voy a hacerlo deberia ser con el no?...es mi novio, se que lo quiere, ademas que bueno puede que si me ayude con el musical, Artie lo sugirio?

KUrt: Lo sabia, escuchame Artie no sabe nada, ademas no creo que TU necesites eso para brillar o no?...Blaine me conto todo y ya aclaramos las cosas, rachel, si no estas segura y si realmente no lo quieres no deberia ser asi. Ademas Blaine me conto que rompiste varios corazones en Dalton, lo que trato de decirte, es que tienes 17 eres brillante tu no sabes si hoy estas con finn y ma ana con otro, lo que estaria bien porque las cosas cambian, y tienes que estar segura de lo que quieres y sientes mas con algo tan importante como tu virginidad.

Rachel: (abrazandolo) tienes razon kurt, gracias tu siempre sabes que decirme, creo que tu eres mi hada madrina...

Kurt: puedes apostar que si estrellita.

Rachel: Bajemos, ya estoy lista, tu debes ir a ponerte mas lindo aun todavia, ve y nos vemos en un rato en el bar.

Luego de que kurt se fuera y puck tambien, llego la hora y finn la paso a buscar,

Finn: Rachel...estas..bueno...hermosa realmente, sexy!

RacheL: Gracias amor, tu tambien lo estas! vamos?

Al llegar la bar, donde estaban los Warblers, Blaine y Kurt, Puck y Santana. Todos vieron a Rachel, kurt sonreia por su logro personal. Mientras que Sebastian y Nick no podian dejar de mirarla.

Blaine: Hola chicos, Rachel estas muy linda, vengan vamos a tomar algo y a bailar. El lugar es realmente muy bueno y la musica...hecha para nosotros...vamos.

Finn: Rach, no me gusta como algunos Warblers te estan mirando, mas despues que escuche a Kurt diciendo que cantaron solo para ti en Dalton, y ese vestido, por mas que estes hermosa y sexy, es muy provocativo.

Santana: Si que lo es chica!, wow lastima que no eres lesbiana, pero Finn dejala tranquila tienes una sexy woman tomada de tu mano, no eso lo mejor, presumela, no la escondas!

Rachel no sabia como sentirse o que decir, asique solo penso que seria una larga noche...


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't judge a book by its cover capitulo 3**

Luego de un rato de estar sentados tomando unos tragos, Rachel estaba aburrida, porque Finn no queria bailar por dos razones, la obvia, no sabia bailar y la segunda sus celos enfermizos de que alguien pudiera mirarla, sobretodo si estaban todos los amigos de Blaine.

Kurt: Uff, hace calor aqui no?...la musica esta tan buena que no puedo dejar de bailar, pero porque estan todavia aqui chicos? es aburrido hasta verlos.

Rachel: Preguntale a tu medio hermano...

Finn: es que acaso no puedo cuidarte?...mirate, casi no dejas nada a la imaginacion Rachel y si vamos alla todos te miraran...

Kurt: (Dios mi hermanastro no puedo ser mas tonto)...Finn por favor, ya pasamos los a os 30, estamos en un lugar que es para bailar no?...y si Rachel es hermosa cual es el problema, presume de tu novia, no la escondas, ademas rach, desde cuando tienes que pedirle permiso a el para bailar...ven..

Finn: NO!...es mi novia y no quiero q vaya ahi, sabes que rach? mejor nos vamos a casa si?

Rach: (no puedo creer que vaya a ceder ante finn, no puedo estar mas asi de tonta por el, ya ni me reconosco) da lo mismo...

Kurt: Bueno cuando vuelva mi diva amiga voy a bailar adios!

Finn: vamos a casa amor ahi estaremos mejor...

al irse...

Nick: Donde esta Rachel?...queria q bailara conmigo...

Kurt: pues se fue con finn, pero no la vi convencida, ella queria estar aca bailando.

Sebastian: y dejo que ese giganton se la llevara, que floja estuvo.

Kurt: creo que en eso puedo darte la razon smythe.

En casa de Finn.

Finn empezo a besar a rachel, ella lo siguio, y fueron a su habitacion, el empezo a avanzar mas de lo que Rachel queria.

Rachel.: Fi..Finn, para, no , no quiero hacerlo ahora, no quiero, no estoy lista.

Finn: Vamos rachel, ya llevamos tiempo juntos, es hora de que hagamos el amor.

Rachel: No, no finn, por favor, sueltame, no me estas respetando..

Finn: Esta bien!, pero que demonios, te vistes como una prostituta, para provocar a todos los hombres y despues te haces la inocente no queriendo acostarte conmigo?...eres una histerica...

Rachel: FINN, como puedes decirme eso? (con lagrimas en los ojos), pense que entendias lo que me pasaba, lo que significa para mi, mi primera vez. y ademas, eres un idiota, yo no soy ninguna zorra, no provoque a nadie, estuvimos sentados toda la maldita noche por tu culpa! Sabes que? estoy harta de ti, hasta aca llego contigo Hudson, tu y yo terminamos aqui.

FInn: (agarrandola fuerte del brazo).quien te crees que eres para cortar conmigo?, solo quieres terminar para ir a acostarte con todos los de Dalton no es asi?..te encanta provocar a los hombres, pero sabes que tu eres mia, siempre vas a serlo!..

Rachel: Sueltame Finn, acaso estas borracho o demente? que te pasa?, me estas lastimando y estas diciendo estupideces, dejame ya mismo, no quiero verte nunca mas.

Finn: SI bueno te dare un buen motivo para no verme nunca mas...

Y luego de eso la golpeo muy fuerte en la cara, haciendo que ella caiga en el suelo, sin poder levantarse enseguida, el golpe afecto su ojo y le corto el labio haciendola sangrar.

Finn: Rachel, lo siento mucho, no nose que paso, perdoname,te amo, perdon...dios...que hice?

Rachel: (levantandose lentamente, asustada y llorando), en que monstruo te convertiste?.no vuelvas a hablarme nunca mas.( y salio corriendo y se fue de la casa, saco su celular y llamo a Blaine, porque sabia que si llamaba a Noah habria mas problemas)

Blaine: Hola, rach? que pasa? pense que estabas con finn?..

Rachel: Bla...blaine,...puedes venir a buscarme, no me siento bien, y estoy sola, a dos cuadras de la casa de finn...luego te explico, ven por favor.

Blaine: ya estoy en camino rach, nose que te paso, pero por favor quedate donde estas que en 5 minutos estoy ahi.

Rachel empezo a llorar muy fuerte, no podia creer lo que habia pasado, muchas cosas se le pasaban por la cabeza, no sabia que hacer, y su labio no paraba de sangrar y su cara dolia muchisimo. Empezo a rezar porque Finn no aparezca nunca mas, porque Blaine llegara rapido, por no tener que volver nunca mas a la escuela, por poder volver el tiempo atras y abofetearse a ella misma del solo pensar en estar con Finn. Y eso no era lo peor, Blaine ya estaba ahi, y no estaba solo, estaba con kurt y sebastian. Al llegar los tres la miraron y no podian creer lo que veian, una rachel llorando temblando y sangrando. Sebastian no sabia porque pero sentia que su corazon se partia al medio al ver eso.

Kurt: Rachel, que te paso? estas temblando, rach, dime algo por favor...que paso donde esta finn?

Rachel: el...el...el me golpeo...quiso que tuvieramos relaciones casi a la fuerza y luego se enojo...dijo que era una zorra, que solo era de el...y luego...me golpeo...nose que le paso por la cabeza...

Sebastian: Esto es de verdad?...no necesito oir mas, donde demonios vive ese imbecil, lo matare ahora mismo, solo diganme donde vive, y si no lo hacen, creanme que ma ana lo buscare y al dia siguiente...ese idiota solo merece lo peor...nadie tiene el derecho de hacerte eso.

Rachel: No por favor, no...ya esta solo..quiero irme a casa y olvidarme de esto...por favor...por favor...

Blaine: seguro cari o, vamos, te llevaremos a tu casa, calmate todo esta bien ahora, ese idiota jamas volvera a tocarte.

Sebastian: Perdon rachel, es que no lo puedo creer, perdon, tienes razon mejor vamos, hay que ponerte hielo enseguida.

Rachel: esta..esta bien, vamos a casa, por suerte mis papas no estan hoy.

Blaine: bueno, vamos chicos.

Espero que les haya gustado! por favor, no dejen de escribirme y sugerirme ideas, prometo que pronto habra mas puck y santana!.

bye!


End file.
